The present invention relates generally to cooking utensils and, more specifically, to cooking utensils which are particularly adapted for use in steaming foodstuffs and which may also be used to heat and cook foodstuffs by convection and conduction heating.
Although numerous types of cooking utensils, e.g., pots pans, steamers and the like, have been used for many years, most if not all of these cooking utensils are adapted for use in only one type of cooking. For example, conventional pots and pans utilize the heat from a heat source such as the burner of a kitchen range, to heat the bottom and sidewalls of the pot or pans to conductively heat and cook the food contained therein. On the other hand, steamers utilize the heat contained in vaporized water or other liquid to heat and cook food. Generally, the specific particular construction of the cooking utensil does not allow the utensil to be used for a different type of cooking.
Specific examples of cooking utensils which are generally adapted to one mode of cooking are the utensils disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 822,569 to Appleton; 1,003,112 to Johnson; 1,115,303 to Geffroy; 1,263,004 to Tollagsen; 2,282,400 to Ginnel; 3,141,455 to Dumbeck; and 4,373,511 to Miles et al. A single cooking utensil which is capable of cooking foods in several manners would be desirable since, among other things, there would be no need for a plurality of cooking utensils and thus the storage space necessary in the cooking area could be reduced.